Party Hard
by The Waco Kid
Summary: Daria's at a party. Trent is there. Drinking is involved. Will this finally get Daria and Trent together?


**Daria**

in

**"Party Hard"**

**

* * *

Summery: **Daria's at a party. Trent is there. Drinking is involved. Will this finally get Daria and Trent together?

**Legal Thing:** Characters belong to someone else.

* * *

"See, Daria," Jane yelled over the loud music, "I told you the annual Lawndale High School Drunken Barn Dance would be fun!" 

Daria continued to feel uneasy, and Jane's continuous sucking back jello shooters wasn't helping at all.

The squeeling sounds of Brittany, across the room, riding a mechanical bull while waving her blouse over the top of her head, wasn't helping either.

"Come on, Daria" Jane said, "This is the once chance a year for us underage types to get totally wasted and not get in trouble. Live a little!" She shoved a shotglass of tequilla into her _amiga_'s hand.

"I don't want to," Daria pouted. "I don't feel like getting drunk. And don't you think this is kind of irresponsible? I mean, all these drunken teenagers ..."

Daria waved to the surrounding mob. Mack and Jodie were bumping and grinding out on the dance floor, while Upchuck raced around with a lamp shade on his head. Kevin and some of the other football players were having a power drinking contest, seeing who could shotgun an entire keg the fastest. Several of the cheerleaders were having an impromptu wet t-shirt contest, with other students happily spraying them down with beer.

"Come on, Daria, lighten up. They're just blowing off steam. Everyone needs to once in a while, even you."

Across the room, Quinn and Stacy were 'blowing off steam' by making out, as a dozen guys cheered them on. Sandi might have said something about upholding the dignity of the Fashion Club, had she not been busy licking tequilla off of another guy's chest.

"I think my pressure level is just fine," Daria said with annoyance. "Shouldn't a party like this have chaperones?"

Jane just waved to the upper loft, where Barch had O'Neill in a lip lock with his pants down around his ankles, showing off his Care Bears boxer shorts.

At that point, Trent and the rest of Mystic Spiral walked up.

"Hey, Daria," he purred, "Great party, huh?"

"Trent? What are you doing here."

"The Drunken Barn Dance is always a great scene. We come here every year."

"Yeah!" Max crowed. "It's a great place to score with drunken high school girls!"

"Yeah!" Jesse echoed, causing the two to start high-fiving each other.

Nick, busy sparking up a J, said nothing. Trent ignored them.

"Can I get you a beer, Daria." His big eyes looked so soulful, making Daria melt a little.

"I don't really drink," she stammered.

"You'd look cool with a beer," he smiled.

She blushed.

"Um, ok, I guess," she murmured.

Trent handed her a beer, and, not wanting to disapoint him, Daria drank it down as fast as she could.

"You're the coolest high schooler I know," Trent said, before handing her a pair of jello shooters.

She sucked them down without pause.

Then he brought out a bottle of tequilla.

Daria didn't remember much after that.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Daria gradually drifted back to consciousness, wondering where the drumming was coming from. She soon realized it was coming from inside her head. Never having drank before, she was a total lightweight, and now had the Mother of All Hangovers to prove it. 

As she sat up, Daria realized she was in the back of the Tank.

In a sleeping bag.

Naked.

And there was someone else next to her.

A male someone else.

Daria felt a sense of growing panic that, coupled with her hangover, was about to make her vomit. It took every ounce of willpower she had to force herself to calm down and take stock of the situation without losing it.

_OK_, she thought. _I got drunk at the dance. With Trent. And now I'm in the back of the van used by Trent and his friends. I'm naked and there is a man in here with me._

She looked over at the sleeping body next to her. It was completely covered by a blanket, with only a bit of black hair sticking up from the top.

_Trent_, she decided. _I got drunk and did something with Trent._

She took stock of her body. There was some soreness down below.

_I had sex with Trent._

And stickiness to.

_I had unprotected sex with Trent. Damn._

Then she realized that she was sore in more than one place. And sticky in several.

_Really freaky unprotected sex with Trent._ She started to feel the panic coming back. _God, what if he thinks I'm a slut now? How can I even look at him ever again?_

Then another little voice started in.

_But what if he liked it? Admit it, this is what you've been wanting (sort of). Go with it. You broke the ice, now make the most of it._

Daria nodded to herself. She'd do it. This would be the start of a real relationship with the guy who'd until now only been her crush and fantasy.

But first she really really had to pee.

She slid quietly out of the mass of sleeping bags and blankets, wrapping one around her, and inched her way to the van door.

As the door opened and the sun shone in, the body under the blankets stirred.

Daria froze.

The body yawned and sat up. He looked around briefly and spotted Daria, then he smiled a big smile.

"Hey, Daria, you were, like, really wild last night. I should've asked you out a long time ago."

Daria screamed and ran out the door of the van.

Kevin lay back and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, ladies love the QB."

_La la la la._

* * *

(Remember kids: Just say no to underage drinking. Or else you could wake up the next morning with Kevin.) 


End file.
